


It’s Not That Serious

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cute, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Teen Romance, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki knows that what he's sharing with Tony isn't anything serious. It's just kisses in their rooms. They're notboyfriends, no matter how much Loki might want them to be.





	It’s Not That Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we are, the next completed prompt in my "au's I (really) didn't need" list! I hope you all like this cute little thing :)
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _• “my mom/sister/dad/brother/best friend doesn’t know we’re dating but one day he/she/they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing i’m so sorry” au_
> 
> I strayed a little from the prompt but, I like how this came out, so I hope no one is complaining, heh.

Loki, like most teenagers who never quite fit in, tended to have a pessimistic outlook towards life.

He also had experience to back him up and that was why when his family moved and he was forced to attend a new high school for his final year, he’d been prepared for the same secluded, bullied, teased and ignored existence of his previous school.

He came expecting a whole host of disappointments, he didn’t expect Tony Stark.

Tony was funny, intelligent, popular, kind and sarcastic, and to Loki’s utter surprise they became friends from day one. They were always seen together at school, in the afternoons and on most weekends. 

They were like two peas in a pod and Loki adored spending time with the other boy. He just wished he wasn’t _attracted_ to Tony as well. Because liking boys had never out worked well for Loki in the past, and he didn’t want to ruin the first friendship he’d made since primary school. He didn’t want to lose _Tony_.

So he’d said nothing for six months and tried to hide the few times his body had _reacted_ around Tony. He had managed, for the most part, until one day when they’d been playing video games in Tony’s room. 

Loki didn’t know how they got into the fight for the game controller, he didn’t know _how_ they had ended up rolling around on the floor trying to pin one another but somehow Loki had ended up on his back with Tony straddling him and his _interest_ completely obvious.

He’d gone beet red, completely mortified as he tried to avoid Tony’s eyes. He had been expecting heartbreak, disappointment, the other boy's _disgust_ even - he hadn’t expected Tony to kiss him.

When Tony had kissed him... Loki had felt so, so _elated_ as he kissed the other boy back, arching up into the touch and just trying to get more. 

It was that afternoon when their friendship shifted to involve long kisses and fumbling, exploring hands whenever they were in their bedrooms. It was... it was _amazing_ and Loki should have been content with that. He should have been _grateful_ for what he did have but Loki... Loki didn’t just want to kiss Tony behind closed doors, he wanted to hold his hand, kiss his cheek and go out on a date with him. Loki wanted to be able to call Tony his boyfriend.

But that wasn’t what they shared.

Where Loki felt butterflies in his stomach every time he kissed the other boy, where a smile pulled at Loki’s lips whenever Tony’s name appeared on his phone - that wasn’t the same for Tony. They were just... having fun, experimenting. 

Loki had heard those words before from other boys he had kissed and he didn’t need to ask to know it was what Tony was doing. He didn’t _want_ to ask. Loki wanted to keep living in his happy little fantasy, Loki wanted to ignore the pessimistic voice in his head that warned him; _this is all going to end._

It was why when Tony came to his house after school, they soon found their textbooks discarded and with Loki half straddling Tony’s hips as the brunet’s back rested against the foot of Loki’s bed. They’d only been kissing for a few minutes, not yet enough to pull back, lock the door and climb onto Loki’s bed, but it was as they were mid-kiss that Loki’s door flew open.

“Loki-”

Jerking back, Loki broke the kiss to stare at his brother with horror. Thor was wide-eyed with surprise but he quickly broke out in a grin and let out a loud, whooping cheer. He clapped his hands, laughed and then rushed out of the room, his loud voice being heard as he bounded down the stairs shouting, “Mother! Mother! I told you Loki and Tony were dating!!”

Loki flushed deeply and hurriedly climbed off Tony’s lap, covering his flaming face with his hands. _Oh God_ , Loki internally moaned, feeling so embarrassed that he wished the world would just open up and swallow him whole.

“Well,” Tony remarked, and Loki parted his fingers just enough to look at Tony’s blushing face as the other boy rubbed the back of his neck. “That wasn’t how I intended us to come out.”

Loki very nearly curled into a ball, but he had a bit more pride than that and just settled for hissing, “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony told him, smiling and leaning over to pat Loki’s knee. “I’m not bothered that your family know.”

 _But Thor thinks we’re **dating**_ , and that wasn’t a misinterpretation that Loki could let his family continue to have; it would only hurt him in the long run. 

He closed his eyes for a moment before making himself whisper, “I’ll tell Thor we’re not dating.”

There was a long pause before Tony quietly asked, “What... what do you mean?”

Loki scrubbed his hands harshly over his face. “He got it wrong. I’ll... I’ll straighten it out.” Loki swallowed roughly, still not looking at Tony. “I’ll make sure he knows not to... not to tell people that.”

There was another long silence before Tony’s hesitant voice filled the tense silence. “Loki. I, um, I thought we _were_ dating?”

Loki froze, staring blankly at the ground before raising his head to look at the other teenager. Tony’s knees were now drawn up towards his chest and his shoulders were hunched as he stared at his jeans, picking at the fabric nervously.

“You did?” Loki whispered.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip before giving a short jerk of his head in affirmation. A moment later he was closing his eyes and blurting, “I thought you didn’t want to come out. I thought we were dating and just not doing it in public. I was only going out with you. I thought we were going out _together_.” His teeth came down almost painfully on his lower lip before he whispered, “I thought you, you know, liked me too. Like that.” He hunched a little further into himself. “Sorry, I got it wrong.”

Loki shook his head frantically, but the other teenager wasn’t looking at him so Loki hurried to crawl closer and put his hands on Tony’s knees. Tony’s gaze snapped up and he looked at Loki with miserable eyes. Loki just darted in and kissed him. His heart was racing; his stomach filled with a swarm of butterflies as he pulled back with a grin and admitted, “I thought you just wanted to have fun. I didn’t think you’d _want_ to date me, but Tony, I wanted to date you so much.”

He kissed him again and this time, Tony responded back. He also shifted so his knees were no longer held against his chest. It ended up with them in a similar position to when Thor had found them only with a softer, sweeter kiss being shared between them.

When they pulled back they were both grinning and Tony’s hands had found Loki’s and quickly linked their fingers together. “I want to date you,” Tony told him, “and I want everyone to know I’m dating you.”

Loki’s smile only brightened further and he leant their foreheads together. “I want that too.”

“So we’ll date for real then?” Tony asked. “You’ll be my boyfriend?”

Loki gave a hurried nod and Tony’s responding grin was blinding. When they kissed again, it was with excitement obvious in their touches and in the chaste sweetness of their kiss. It made Loki want to burst with happiness and to drag Tony downstairs with their hands linked to confirm to his family - to the _world_ that they were truly, one-hundred percent, absolutely dating.

And for the first time in his life, the pessimistic part of Loki that usually haunted his thoughts was silent, and in its place was a new voice, a _happy_ voice that was quietly telling him; _he’s your boyfriend, he picked **you**._

And it made Loki feel like he was on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for fluff. Come on, I'm sure no one is surprised at this point XP


End file.
